Fury Gorgon
Fury Gorgon1 is one of the Gorgon sisters alongside Euryale and Medusa Her goal is to rule over the world with her sisters. Origin and Background During ancient times, most likely ancient Greece, Fury ruled over all magical beings alongside her sisters. She was overthrown by a warrior, presumably the Greek hero Perseus, who used his shield as a mirror to counterattack the Gorgons' spell that turns anyone who sees them to marble. Fury and her sisters remained imprisoned as statues for the next few hundred years. It is currently unknown how exactly Fury was taken to New York City, but it is presumed that she was mistaken for an ancient Greek sculpture and shipped to North America to be displayed in a museum. She could have also been moved by magical means. In the end, Fury ends up in the Cosmopolitan Museum of Art where she's placed in the basement inside a storage area along with other artistic artifacts. In her first appearance2, she is accidentally awakened by Professor Rotwood without his knowledge. She then goes on a quest to reunite with her sisters. She is later defeated by Jake Long and friends: she is turned to stone after being influenced into starting a feud with Euryale and Medusa and sinks into the Hudson River. One time3, a cargo ship accidentally knocks its anchor against Fury underwater, which is enough to break her free from her prison. She then goes on a new quest to regain her powers and finish what she started: get rid of the American Dragon and finally rule over the world. Personality and Relation with Other Gorgons Fury is the bossy and short-tempered type of Gorgon. She always seems to be the one in charge, taking matters into her own hands given any situation. She will go to any length to free her sisters, even if that means taking control of a cheerleading squad. She also appears to get angry pretty especially, snapping at her minions whenever they dawdle on the job or make a mistake. Like it is the case with many siblings, Fury often feuds with her sisters, mostly over who is the most important Gorgon or who should rule over the Earth. However, Fury can agree to a truce with the other Gorgons, being well aware that they will achieve nothing if they do not act together. Physical Appearance Fury is quite svelte in figure, and as such very agile. She has dark-tinted skin and dark green snakes for hair that she brushes into a high ponytail. She can cut her snakes just like regular hair and they, presumably, regrow after some time. She occasionally wears a pink hat to hide this Gorgon feature. She usually wears a pink dress reminiscent of ancient Greece, sandals, bronze bracelets and other similar accessories. Fury goes momentarily incognito by putting on a modern pink dress and a mauve jacket, her pink hat, a pair of sunglasses, and knee-high boots. She later changes back to her old outfit3. Powers and Abilities From what is shown in the series, Fury seems to be the most powerful of the Gorgons, although her sisters argue that they are all as important as her. They do, in fact, possess the same powers, but Fury shows her potential much more often than the others. In both episodes she appears in, Fury is the first of the Gorgon sisters to awaken; by default, it is her duty to find her sisters and free them from their stone prison. She can do so by merely casting a spell (basically bolts of energy coming out of her hands) that cracks the stone and breaks her sisters free. She can also use this power as a regular attack against Jake. Like her sisters, Fury can turn others to stone when her eyes glow red, though her victims need to look into her eyes for it to work. If she tries to use this power while her sisters are absent or still trapped in marble, the spell will only have a hypnotizing effect. But even then, Fury uses this less powerful mind control spell to her advantage, as shown where she enslaves Stacey Wintergrin's entire cheerleading team and Trixie2. Once under her control, she can summon them anytime she wants (leaving them alone during school hours but calling for their help at night). Her victims will have no recollection whatsoever of their actions while being hypnotized. Having snakes for hair, Fury is also able to use these creatures to her benefit. She most often uses them to move about faster, the snakes expanding in length to mimic the legs of a spider and carrying her everywhere she wants. They can also lunge at enemies and bite. Fury also has a golden snake that she keeps around her waist like a belt that she uses as a whip. It is revealed that Fury's source of power is a bronze Phoenician bracelet shaped like two intertwined snakes that she wears on her wrist3. Without it, she cannot use her abilities and is completely defenseless. If broken, she can substitute her bracelet for another identical one. Fury also has the inborn ability to locate her sisters' whereabouts. Current Status It is currently unknown what happened to Fury after she was defeated by Jake3. She is last seen fleeing the harbor after her two sisters are turned to stone and sink to the bottom of the Hudson River. Although Fury still possesses her power bracelet, Jake decides to let her go with the intention of dealing with her later. However, she is no longer seen for the entire series. It is possible that Fury and her sisters were scheduled for a return in the show's third season, but this was later scrapped when the series got cancelled back in 2007. Quotes In "Bring it on" * "Do you have any idea how stuffy it gets inside that marble?"; * (notices two-headed snake in her hair) ''"Is that a split end?" ''(rips it off casually); * "Wow, I am hot."; * (comparing herself to her sisters) '"Actually, Mommy always said I was the pretty one."; * (about Trixie) '"My spell! She broke MY spell!" In "Furious Jealousy" * "Why is it so hard to make a mascara that won't run after you've been stuck in stone for a couple of months?"; * "Oh, Sphinx! My power bracelet's broken. My sisters are so gonna get their snakes in a bunch if I don't break them free."; * (to Spud, lying) ''"No, no, no; you are thinking of the ''old Fury. I've changed. I mean, when you're stuck in stone like I was, you have time to realize the error of your ways."; * (lying) ''"(...) ''I'm out trying to prove to the world one good deed at a time that this Gorgon has gorgon-good!"; * ''(about Spud) ''"This would be easier with a monkey."; * "I can feel the power coursing through my snakes!"; * "Well done, my burly minions! You have reunited me with my sisters. And now, before I release you from my mind control, bring back three large mocha lattes. And don't forget the biscotti!" * ''(to Jake) ''"Hello, tubby. Have you put on a few pounds?" Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Magic Users Category:Gorgons Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Jake Long Rogues Gallery Category:Snake Physiology